russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 KEEPS THE NATIONWIDE RATINGS GAME IN OCTOBER
November 3, 2016 Cesar Montano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?), Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar (Express Balita), Dominic Roque (Captain Barell), Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief), Joe D'Mango (Love Notes), Ryan Agoncillo (The Million Peso Money Drop), Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar) IBC-13 drew more viewers across urban and rural homes in the country last October as it obtained a national average audience share of 23%, a solid eleven-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 34%, based on Kantar Media data covering both urban and rural homes across the country. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has 2,000 homes based in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13’s primetime block (6PM-12NN) also led in October, generating a national audience share of 25% last month versus ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 34%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Viewers nationwide also tuned in to ABS-CBN in other parts of the day. Aside from primetime, ABS-CBN won in other time blocks nationwide that include the morning block (6AM to 12NN) with 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 36%; noontime block (12NN to 3PM) with 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 45% versus GMA’s 33%; and afternoon block (3PM to 6PM) with 24%, versus ABS-CBN’s 45% versus GMA’s 34%. Twenty out of the thirdy-two most watched programs in the country were also produced by IBC-13, with the undisputed number one program Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell leading the list with a national TV rating of 44.8%. For news, information and public service, the top-rating primetime news program Express Balita with a national TV rating of 39.6%, also dominated are TV Patrol and 24 Oras that only got 32.8% and 23.2%. Viewers also watched for the long-running game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (38.7%), which has been dominated two rival programs, including Minute to Win It (22.5%) and Wowowin (17.5%). Reality singing search Born to be a Superstar (38.1%), the feel-ood sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (37.9%) and the gag show T.O.D.A.S. (37.6%) also figured on the list as the most watched weekend programs in the country. Male viewers who watching the basketball in the 2016 PBA Governors' Cup topped the ratings game are the finals like Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (38.6%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts (38.1%), the semifinals are San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (29.2%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (28.8%), Meralco Bolts vs. Tropang TNT (28.3%) and Tropang TNT vs. Meralco Bolts (27.9%), and the quarterfinals like Tropang TNT vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters (25.8%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces (24.7%). Meanwhile, High School Life (21.4%) toppled the 27th spot in the top 30 and resulted as the only afternoon program on the list of the most watched TV programs in the country. Completing the list are IBC and Secarats-produced reality talent search Bida Best 2016 (26.4%), the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (22.8%), The Million Peso Money Drop (22.2%), IBC and Secarats-produced romantic primetime drama You Light Up My Life (18.8%) and Dingdong n' Lani (18.4%). While IBC-13 has sustained its TV ratings dominance, it has also kept its leadership in the digital platform through its pioneering video-on-demand service IBC Video and HOOQ. Rapidly transitioning into a digital company, IBC-13 ranked among all media networks in bringing its content online to address the change in the Filipinos’ viewing habits. Top programs on IBC Video last month are Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, Lara Laura, Mars Ravelo's Roberta, High School Life and You Light Up My Life. Meanwhile, more Filipinos will be able to watch IBC-13 shows as the partnership with Globe Telecom Inc. under HOOQ, the Asia's video-on-demand service enable on-the-go Globe subscribers can avail of unlimited online streaming access provided for their own library of IBC-13 for TV shows, specials, and other exclusive content. IBC Video is the leading OTT platform in the country with over 5 million subscribers. IBC also attracted more viewers than ABS-CBN and GMA in other areas. It won the ratings game in Total Luzon with an average total day audience share of 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 37%; in Total Visayas with 18% versus ABS-CBN’s 53% versus GMA’s 29%; in Total Mindanao with 16% vs ABS-CBN’s 55% vs GMA’s 29%; in Total Balance Luzon with 22% versus ABS-CBN’s 49% versus GMA’s 35%; and in Metro Manila with 30% versus ABS-CBN’s 36% versus GMA’s 33%. IBC has gone beyond radio and television to also become the third leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. IBC has also ventured to other businesses including telecommunication services, money remittance, theme park development, among others, showing that it has become more than a sequestered broadcasting network through the years. The company reported PHP 13.5 billion consolidated revenue for the first half of 2016, bringing its net income to PHP 1.5 billion, 40% higher compared to the same period last year. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TOP 20 PROGRAMS IN OCT 2016 (NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES)' #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 44.8% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 3: Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 43.6% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 3: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 42.4% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 2: Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 41.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 39.6% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 38.1% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 37.9% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 37.6% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.4% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.8% #''Pinoy Boyband Superstar'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.7% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.7% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 1: Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 28.8% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 1: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 28.3% #''MMK 25'' / Home Sweetie Home (ABS-CBN) - 27.4% #''Bida Best 2016'' (IBC) - 26.4% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.2% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup Semifinals: Meralco Bolts vs. Tropang TNT'' (IBC) - 24.7% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.1% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 23.9% #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' (ABS-CBN) / 24 Oras (GMA) - 23.2% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 22.8% #''Minute to Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.5% #''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (IBC) - 22.2% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 21.4% #''Alyas Robin Hood'' (GMA) - 20.8% #''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC) - 18.8% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 18.4%